The Way I Loved You
by ILiveInSuffragetteCity
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song - Hermione reflects on her relationship with the charming, dashing and enigmatic Draco Malfoy. Surely, she couldn't find fault with such a perfect being?
1. Verse 1

That's the way I loved you

Based on the song By Taylor Swift

First Verse

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear _

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door_

_And I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

The Great Hall was full of busy breakfast chatter as Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Awake yet, Granger?"

Hermione jumped a little in her seat as he shouted a little to close to her ears for comfort.

"Morning, you utter git." Hermione smiled up at him, rolling her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek. Ginny giggled at her, but no-one else was particularly bothered, the stares had stopped about a week after their very official announcement. It was bizarre that no-one was amazed by there relationship, despite its absurd nature. Pansy Parkinson still hated her and kept trying to hex her in the corridors. It never failed to amuse Hermione to petrify her, leaving her troll-like figures frozen in a very unladylike snarl of jealousy. Opinion was split in the rest of Slytherin, but most were still too scared of Draco to openly oppose it.

"Fancy corridor patrols this evening?" She asked sweetly. Everyone thought she was just getting bonus prefect points for such a dull job, but her thoughts differed completely. They would wander for hours, quite happily chatting to each other but somehow they would always end up on that particular corridor and therefore had to check the room of requirement for rebel third years. And somehow, that sumptuous bed covered in red and silver sheets would appear and well, it would be rude to ignore it. Hermione grinned to herself just thinking about it. No, patrols were never something you could call dull.

"Not tonight love, mock charms exam tomorrow. I don't want to be keeping you up all night." He winked knowingly at Ron, who pretended to gag into his cereal. Harry creased up watching Ron's put on display of brotherly protection.

"Oh, okay then." She tried to smile with them all. She shook her head. "When did you get so sensible?" She asked, the touch of disappointment colouring her words detracting from her forced smile.

"Since you came and saved me." He slid his hands down her shoulders, resting them on her waist and kissed her on the neck. "And you know you love me for it."

"Something like that." She bit her lip as he squeezed her.

"You Gryffindors are supposed to like your good boys, so I'm trying." He kissed her again before walking back to his table, a blissful smile playing on his lips. "Oh, by the way Hermione, Friday night - I'm taking you out," he called, "And don't you dare worry about this bloody exam – its only a mock and besides you will make us all look like two old acquaintances of mine with minimal effort!" Ron choked and spluttered through his toast as he followed Draco's eye line to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Harry just kept laughing. Draco smirked. "And then, my dear, we'll have to find a way to celebrate." He winked at her and walked away.

Normality returned to the Gryffindor table and Hermione began to eat her breakfast again.

"That blonde git's getting so annoying every morning. It's almost enough to put you off your food," teased Ron as he leaned over Hermione to get to the bacon.

"Hmm," she smiled back, "I think it will take more than public displays of affection to put you off your food, Ronald. All that is hardly healthy for a Keeper."

"Hell, Hermione! Can we bring the ferret over again – at least he keeps you from doing the teacher thing."

Hermione glared as her friends cracked up again.

"Merlin! That boy is just incredible!" laughed Ginny, "You want to keep a close eye on him. I mean he does have a ridiculously impressive reputation. If I wasn't your best friend, I'd be extremely jealous."

"If you weren't single, I'd believe you." Hermione shot back, laughing. All those little niggling thoughts about the upcoming mock exams started to fade away. She was confident; she just needed to be told she'd be perfect. No-one else would have felt the need to encourage her. Ron and Harry were always too busy begging for last minute help. She was the one who had to encourage people, not the other way round. But Draco seemed to understand her perfectly. She'd never felt that with anyone else. She thought back to any old boyfriends, it was a depressingly short list. None of them came anywhere near him. He seemed unreal next to the normal few she had been with, with not a fault to lower him. She knew she was lucky that he even glanced at her twice. She looked over at the Slytherin table and sighed. "I really couldn't ask for anything better."

The knock on her bedroom door was at exactly 7.30, just as he had promised. Not a second late or early. Hermione smiled, checked her hair again and walked out.

Draco looked stunning as always, the black of his shirt making his pale skin look beautifully ethereal. He linked with her and apparated them out to the courtyard.

"How-" Hermione began.

"Special permit, for a very special witch" he smirked, putting a satin finger on her lips to prevent her from talking, asking exactly how he had broken the age old rules of Hogwarts. As they stood together in the cold night air, their gazes fell onto the strange black horses pulling the carriage Draco had asked for. Now Hermione could see them, she saw how terribly beautiful they were. Very much like a boy she once knew. She knew, she corrected herself.

"Madam?" Draco bowed low as he opened the carriage door. Hermione smiled and gingerly stepped in – her balance still wasn't fabulous. She nearly slipped, but his strong arms circled her waist to steady her. His breath tickled her neck as he whispered to her. "You look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

"And you are rather dashing yourself." She sat down and he sat next to her, allowing his cologne to envelope her, feeling perfectly… fine. Fine? When had she ever been able to respond coherently to any of Draco's compliments? His words still made her flush, but lately something was missing. Not missing, more like fading. She sighed and her thoughts raced back involuntarily to the night when she had leapt over the fine line between hating someone and completely loving the arrogant git, because the boy she was leaning on was still that arrogant git, he was still that beautifully flawed boy. He had to be.


	2. First Chorus

That's the way I loved you

Based on the song By Taylor Swift

First Chorus

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_Its two a.m. and I'm curing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone _

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you._

The sky had crackled with the humidity throughout the match. Hermione sat uncomfortably in the stands, her cloak pooled by her feet. She cheered her boys on as Gryffindor did a celebratory lap of the pitch whilst Slytherin slunk off the pitch. A flash of blonde caught her eye and, just for a second, she could have sworn Draco Malfoy was staring at her. She dismissed the thought – as if Draco Malfoy would waste the energy to look her way.

The skies finally opened as the victors headed back to the castle, Harry and Ron held high up on the shoulders of their team. Despite the warmth of the rain, Hermione shivered, automatically reaching to pull her cloak tighter around herself. The cloak she had left in the stadium. She mentally chided herself and turned to go and retrieve it.

"Hermione? Where are you off to?" Ron yelled out to her.

"I have to go back," she shouted over the thunder, "I've left something."

"Go tomorrow, Hermione!" Ron called back. "You're going to miss our winning party!" He grinned and high fived Harry, oblivious to the soaking Gryffindors he nearly crushed when he moved over. Hermione grimaced. She was not a party person. Especially when she had things on her mind.

"No, it's fine. It's going to be ruined if I leave it." And with that, she ran off into the storm before anyone could argue.

Hermione savoured the sensation of rain on her skin as the storm raged above her. Her skin tingled as lightening lit up the sky, illuminating the castle she called home. She was so lost in the wilderness of the moment she didn't notice the blonde haired boy until she crashed into him.

"Watch where you are going, Mudblood." His voice, still arrogant and cutting, sounded slightly less sure of itself than usual, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"Sorry Malfoy, but ferrets are easy to trample underfoot, even if their hair is virtually a beacon." Hermione shot back.

"Your eyes should be accustomed to the glare, Granger, the amount of time you spend with the Weasel."

"That was low, even for a Slytherin. Witty repartee falls apart if you start attacking friends as soon as you run out of ideas."

"I was brought up a gentleman. It would be against my nature to even think about commenting on your hair."

"You – a gentleman? Deluded is slightly closer to the mark. Now if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere." She walked off before he had time to draw her back into conversation.

"You're off on a pointless exercise, Granger." She turned confused, as he threw a sopping wet bundle at her feet. She looked down in surprise before picking it up gingerly.

"My cloak?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's your bloody cloak. What else?" He sounded immensely irritated that she had caught him with it.

"I don't know Malfoy. It's you, doing something that the rest of the world might perceive as vaguely nice. Therefore, I assume your doing something vicious like, oh I don't know, hiding venomous snakes within the lining."

"Well in that case, open it up and enjoy the self-satisfied knowledge that you were right and that any gratitude was completely unnecessary." He was now just generally irritated with her.  
"Gratitude? Why the hell should I show you any gratitude? Or am I supposed to be thankful that a great pure blood like yourself should lower himself and sully his great clean hands by picking up a piece of my clothing? You have some nerve, considering you called me a Mudblood just seconds ago." She could feel her temper rise, matching his growing fury. She had never been this angry and she knew that there was no way she was going to stop and back down.

"You should show gratitude, Granger," Draco spat back at her, "because you should have noticed that this is not the first time you have left things lying around the castle. And like a good little boy I have brought them all back to you, every single bloody piece of crap you couldn't be bothered to look after properly."

Hermione looked at him, completely stunned. It was true, she had been really absent minded lately, especially in lessons that she shared with a certain Slytherin – no! That was not the reason at all. She just had a lot on her mind lately with the Order and school life and having someone drop her stuff off next to the Fat Lady, or on her favourite chair near the fire, or on her bed was a great help. Her bed!

"You went into my room?" She shouted, horrified.

"What's the issue, Granger? Saving the crossing of the threshold for some special boy? Because I'm sorry if I was the first boy in there and spoilt the magic." He sneered at her as he shouted back.

Hermione slapped him. The sound bit through the rain, shouting above the thunder. The rain fell harder, kissing the reddening print on Draco's face.

"Well, you've improved since first third year." His voice was lower now, sarcasm hiding something deeper.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione's voice was dangerously soft.

"Because Granger, I wanted some way to show you how highly I think of you, and until I thought I could tell you I loved you without you spitting in my face, I had to resort to other tactics."

He looked away and the world seemed to stop. Hermione could not hear the thunder or feel the rain. All she could see was molten silver eyes. He had to be playing with her, messing with her mind. He must have noticed her constant quick glances and thought of a way to hurt her.

"You're lying." She hissed. "You're playing some twisted mind game with me." Her voice grew louder and more hysterical. "You are twisted! You can't mean any of that, you are -"

"I know exactly who and what I am." He whispered, his voice low and broken.

He walked up to her and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers quickly and roughly so she had no chance to reply or even protest. She relented almost immediately, allowing his silk lips to caress hers. Her arms snaked up his back and came to rest at the base of his neck, as if they had been made to fit there. His arms fitted perfectly around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Lightening flashed above them, lighting up the sky above them. Hermione's heart raced as her head screamed at her to run away. She was kissing Draco Malfoy in the as the rain poured down around them! She should not be enjoying herself. But, for the first time, Hermione ignored everything her mind was telling her and lost herself in Draco's strong embrace. Every second that they stood there, entwined, the feeling of danger and excitement rocketed. Hermione had never felt so free!

When they finally broke apart, Draco lent close to her, breathing onto her neck and smirking as she trembled in his arms.

"Dare I ask what that was for?" She asked, still breathless.

His smirk widened. "I had to shut you up somehow Granger." He turned to face her. "Oh, and I had to show you. I knew you wouldn't let me tell you, so I had to show that I love you, Hermione."

He had called her Hermione. Not Granger. Hermione. She had never noticed the power of a name until then, and she felt simply perfect.

"Now, you need to go back to the castle, I believe I have stopped you long enough. Enjoy your party, Granger." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione looked around wildly – he could not have just disappeared like that. He couldn't have apparated; it was impossible in Hogwarts. That boy! He was simply infuriating.

Hermione walked back in a daze. She was practically dragged through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. She was chastised for wandering off, dried and had butter beer thrust into her hand. She hardly noticed anything, all she could think of was Draco Malfoy and how his lips had felt on hers. Professor McGonagall broke the party up around midnight and frog marched everyone to their dormitories. Hermione barely saw her. She could have screamed! He had completely taken over her mind. The minutes dragged past as she thought about how the lightening reflected in those beautiful eyes of his. She was till awake at one, remembering how the rain had slicked his hair down, plastering the darkened blonde to his forehead. Two o'clock arrived and he still consumed her thoughts. Hermione could take no more. She began pacing her room, inventing curses to unleash on this perfect boy who had so callously invaded her thoughts and refused to leave. One kiss did this to her. Just one! She was so annoyed with herself for falling so easily and she hated him for being so damn irresistible and inconsiderately considerate.

"Damn you Malfoy! I am going to curse the hell out of next time I see you!" She yelled to her empty room.

"That's a tad unfair, Granger." Hermione jumped as that voice drifted through her window. She ran over to look out and saw Draco hovering just beneath the ledge. "Couldn't sleep either? Good job prefects get their own rooms – your ranting and raving would have been very annoying as well as very worrying for your room mates."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the madness her evening had descended into. The storm had passed; the cool air ruffling Draco's hair, making him look devilishly handsome and windswept.

"Malfoy! You are utterly insane. Do you have any idea how many rules you are breaking right now?"

"Not a clue, but I intend to add kidnap to that list if you don't hop onto my broom and let me fly you away for a few hours." She raised his eyebrows at the blatant innuendo. Draco simply smirked and gestured gentlemanly at the space he had left her.

Hermione started laughing again as she gingerly lowered herself out of her window and onto the broom, sitting very close to Draco's back. Here she was breaking rules – and she didn't give a damn! That boy had very strange effects on her.

Her arms encircled Draco's waist as he took off into the night. She buried her head into her shoulder. She had never been confident on a broom.

"Where are you taking me?" She managed to squeak above the wind.

"Somewhere special and very secret do you can relax; McGonagall's not going to catch us and mar that ridiculously perfect record of yours."

"It's not that. I just want to know how long before I'm on solid ground again!" Her voice was muffled as she refused the lift her head from Draco's cloak. A wicked smirk spread over his faces as he suddenly sent the broom hurtling to the ground, only to pull up at the last possible second and then, just to truly finish her off, he looped in the midnight sky, all at a terrifying speed.

"Draco! Pull that stunt once more and I swear I will hex you so hard every pure blood in the country winces!" She screamed, her arms crushing him to her.

"Completely worth it, my dear! You called me Draco and pulled me very close; I expected to have to open a bottle of champagne or resort to more drastic measures before that happened."

She nipped his waist, unable to pull a hand away to hit him, but she was still smiling. She had just called him Draco for first time in five years. He had noticed. First names were good.

Draco brought the broom down in s clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione refused to relinquish her vice like grip on Draco until both her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"Is this safe, Draco?" She looked around hesitantly, imaging the giant spiders Ron had so vehemently described creeping towards them or the sound of baby giants pulling up trees from their roots. "It's just, well, there are some dark creatures in this forest. Not to mention I did annoy some centaurs last time I was here…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Draco shaking his head at her. "What?" She asked indignantly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Granger. Who would have guessed the wild centaurs of Scotland would have a grievance with you, of all people!" He lifted his head, revealing his wide smirk. She glared at him. "But, in answer to your question, this place is completely safe." His voice grew softer. "I have been building up magical wards here since third year. I suspect Dumbledore knew, but he let me continue. I think he knew I needed a place where I could think. Somewhere I could be Draco, just Draco, not Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince." He shook his head in disgust. "No-one knew about this place. It's calm and peaceful, no bigoted followers allowed. I needed time alone to be myself. Not that I know who that is." He stared off into the distance.

Hermione walked over to him and kissed him shyly on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed furiously, making that infamous smirk reappear on his melancholy features.

"Why did you bring me to your secret place?" Hermione asked, desperate to stop the awkward silence that had begun to creep in.

"I wanted to talk." He was hesitant again. "No doubt you are full of questions, as always." He smiled at her, but he looked distracted. "But, primarily, I suppose, I wanted to apologise." He turned and looked at her, his sliver eyes clouded and dark.

Hermione felt the blood rise in her cheeks and she turned away, desperate to be out of the spotlight made by those piercing eyes. "There's no need to apologise." Her voice was broken as she remembered who she was talking to and everything he had done to her and her friends, hell, to the whole of civilisation. No, that was just his father and she refused to tar them with the same brush. He had every need to apologise; she had simply forgotten all those needs when he kissed her. And she kissed him back. She had to go, she had to walk away and breathe.

Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly, forcing her to turn back and face him.

"Don't you dare excuse me, Granger!" His eyes flashed as he stood close to her, the hand on her shoulder so tight it was almost painful. She had never been so afraid of him. "I have been nothing but a cruel and arrogant bastard. I know it's the truth so don't you dare lie to me! I'm amazed I'm still alive, still allowed to continue being such a sore on the wizarding world. A witch as talented as you should have incinerated me years ago – but no! Merlin, no. You are so perfectly resilient and beautifully tolerant, whereas I'm a cowardly little pig who abused you, the most perfect witch in the whole history of magic, because I was too afraid to say I couldn't give a damn who or what your parents are." His voice rose, the disgust at himself evident as the pain he had locked away for years released itself into the midnight air. "I thought I could get over you if I really tried to see their way of thinking." He spat the words, as if they were poisonous. He turned away, his breathing ragged. "You have no idea what I did for them. I threw myself in at the deep end to get rid of you, but I couldn't. Every day I hated myself more and more and you would be there, perfect and charming. And it made me realise, I need to give it all up. It's killing me, this life. I want to leave it all behind me, but only if you will have me. I want to run away with you, I'll turn them all in all for you. Merlin, I'd kill them all for you!"

Hermione's heart leapt in her chest. She reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder, a sharp contrast to the biting fist he used to cling to her. Her hand fell down his back as he finally turned back to her, his stormy eyes clouded with tears. It was all Hermione could do not to break down with him. She leant in and kissed him, softly and tenderly, as if he would break if she touched him to hard.

"Of course I'll have you, Draco" She murmured against his lips.

The stood together in the clearing for hours, not speaking much, just standing there. Every idea, every prejudice Hermione had had about Draco came undone as his silken hand slipped into hers as the sun rose above Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed to herself as the carriage continued on its bumpy journey to destinations unknown. She remembered that rollercoaster ride of a night and everything she had felt. She had never thought it possible for the human body to be able to feel so many conflicting emotions: passion and hatred, complete love and terrifying confusion, sorrow and the euphoria of the kiss. That was the way she loved him, wild and raw.

She shook her head. She still loved him! And she would enjoy their night out wherever he was taking her. The carriage pulled up outside a beautifully elegant restaurant. Draco was charming as always and the night passed without incident. His strong arm was wrapped around her waist, as always, but now the warmth was old and still, like stagnant water. The carriage waited outside for their return, the gilt frame looking tacky outside the splendour and magic of Hogwarts. They lay in each others arms as they journeyed back to Hogwarts, talking over trivial gossip and old news.


	3. Verse 2

That's the way I loved you

Based on the song By Taylor Swift

Second Verse

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

They reached the Gryffindor common room a little before midnight.

"There you are my dear, home safe and sound." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled weakly at him. "Are you alright, Hermione? You just looked a little bit off tonight." He reached for her hand, holding it gently.

"I'm fine, just tired, I guess. I just need a good nights sleep."

"Ok then love, I'll let you sleep." The disappointment was just audible and Hermione was about to reconsider when he winked at her. "You deserve at least one night off, I do tend to wear people out."

Laughing, Hermione kissed his smirking lips before heading towards the portrait hole.

"You can meet me here at ten tomorrow morning for breakfast." She called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am!" His cheery reply rang out before the Fat Lady swung back into place.

He really was a sweet, sincere, romantic git. Very few boys with a reputation like Draco Malfoy's would wine and dine a girl at an exclusive restaurant and then let her disappear with only a good night kiss. Draco always respected her space so perfectly. He was generally perfect. Hermione wandered up to bed feeling very stupid with herself for thinking she wasn't in love with him any more. She changed into her pyjamas and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Tomorrow was the end of term. Draco was heading off somewhere safe, as Malfoy Manor was not a very sensible idea. He was, however, coming to visit Hermione and her parents for a couple of days over Christmas and then going to the Burrow from New Year's Eve until the start of term. Hermione was terrified. She desperately wanted her parents to like him. She forced herself to fall asleep, pushing all thoughts of the most awkward Christmas ever out of her mind.

Draco headed off towards the Gryffindor common room at half past eight the next morning. He loathed making Hermione wait around for him. He also wanted a chance to walk alone and think. Today was the last day of term. He was being packed off to some secret safe house with only a four day reprieve and a few days at the Weasel breeding ground to look forward to. A reprieve that could be worse than whatever hole the Order was planning to throw him in. Actually, he wasn't treated that bad. The order knew he was a genuine convert and they lapped up the respect he threw at them, with the correct amount of abject humility. No, the real reason her was prepared to spend the next two weeks hiding in Filch's cupboard was he was scared Hermione's parents wouldn't like him. He still found the fact that he was more terrified of the opinion of two muggles compared to the hatred and murderous thoughts, and actions, being sent his way by the Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters rather amusing. He checked his watch; it was almost ten to ten. He needed to hurry up.

Hermione stepped out from behind the Fat Lady at exactly 10'o'clock and there he was. Perfection. Sunlight streaming through the windows caught his pale skin, making it shine like marble. Michelangelo's David was nothing in comparison to the beauty of her Draco. She smiled at him and he reached for her hand. They walked to the Great Hall together, in comfortable silence through the deserted corridors of the school they both loved.

The day ended with tearful embraces and promises to write over the holidays throughout the different years of students. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Calm down, Hermione! We'll see you at new year," Harry laughed at her. Hermione blushed a bit and reduced her grip a fraction. It was still tight, but at least they could breathe now.

"Just make sure that git behaves himself." Ron said, winking at Draco. Draco gave him a smirk and a finger. It was their endearing way of saying goodbye, without seeming too affectionate or too much like friends in general.

The days before Draco's arrival seemed to last for months. Draco sent owl's every hour, on the hour, until midnight each night. Sometimes they would sweet and romantic, but mostly they were random musings about the dump he was forced to reside in. The ones sent later on in the evening often made the colour rise in Hermione's cheeks as she read them, but his inappropriateness was one of her favourite things about him. His owls would wake her up every morning at nine prompt. It was more hassle than just calling, but she always felt it was more personal. Every owl was perfectly punctual, just as Draco had promised. Of course he would write exactly when he said he would. Hermione did love strict time keeping, but every now and then she thought a little spontaneity wouldn't be sniffed at.

Hermione eyes flickered open. She fumbled on her bedside table for a clock. It was five in the morning. Draco was due to arrive at twelve. The butterflies that had been growing since she had arrived home exploded as she jumped out of bed, still half asleep. She pulled on her dressing gown and crept downstairs. She put the kettle on and began to tidy the kitchen as she waited for it to boil. She cleaned the benches down and straightened the chairs at the big wooden table. The kitchen was perfectly fine, but she had been tidying compulsively for the past two days. It had to be perfect for Draco. He was always so meticulously neat and tidy and she didn't want him to look down on her muggle home. Not that he would, but there was always a level of uncertainty.

He finally arrived. The doorbell echoed through the house. Hermione flew down the stairs, pausing only momentarily to compose herself. She opened the door with a shaking hand. There stood her love, his hair blown over his face, like that night he had flown to see her sand several other illicit nights after.

It was awkward for the first ten minutes. Then Draco's charm took over. He applauded Mrs Granger on her lovely home, marvelling at home she kept it so beautifully neat without the aid of magic. He commended both the Granger's on their phenomenal upbringing of the most accomplished young witch Hogwarts had ever seen. They all sat down for dinner and the conversation flowed so naturally, any one from outside the family would have believed they had all none each other for years.

After the meal, which dear Draco complimented perfectly again, much to Hermione's amusement, Hermione's mother made a move to clear the plates away. Draco stood up and, in his most chivalrous tone, told her to sit down and allow him. It was, he insisted, his duty, especially as he was intruding on such a family centred celebration. Mrs Granger laughed, but relented.

"Of course, I will have to supervise – I know your not allowed to use magic in the holidays and I am very protective of my china," she smiled.

"Mother!" Hermione cried, stopping herself before adding that Draco was far too perfect to do anything as commonplace as to break a plate.

"She has a point, Hermione. These hands aren't used to any sort of hard work," he replied, that smirk falling onto his lips. Hermione excused herself as she felt herself blush at his subtle double entendre.

Draco followed Mrs Granger into the kitchen. She sat down and started directing Draco. It was a novel experience for him, but it wasn't quite as taxing as he had expected.

After a few minutes of light hearted conversation. Hermione's mother paused. Taking a deep breath she said, "You have become an informant for the order." There was no question, it was a simple statement.

Draco tensed, but continued to wash up. "Yes, I have. Please, Mrs Granger -"

"Call me Olivia," she prompted gently.

"Olivia, please, I don't wish to talk about it. Just know I am sincere in my choice."

"That I don't doubt, Draco. I only wanted to say, well, I don't profess to know the ins and outs of wizarding politics (Hermione tries so hard to keep us ignorant of most of the terrible things happening at the moment), but there have been people like Him in the muggle world. Obviously, they didn't wield the same power as He does, but they had one power in common. They all had the same power of people's minds. You have had the strength to pull away, leaving behind wealth and immense influence. I just want you to know that I think you are the bravest young man I have ever met." With that, she stood up and left the kitchen, dabbing at her eyes. Draco stood frozen, elbows deep in dishwater. His heart raced and his mind churned. He had never felt this warm before. It was as if he was glowing.

A bit later on, Olivia came back and they resumed their friendly banter until all the dishes were sparkling. When they returned to the living room, they were as close to mother and son as Hermione could have hoped they would be.

Draco's charm wasn't wasted on Hermione's father either. He practically begged him to fully explain his profession, making sure he acknowledged the fact the Mrs Granger was a dentist herself, but that she must be bored of his company by now.

Hermione's father grinned at his two favourite girls on the couch before leading Draco into the surgery for a thorough examination of their modest business.

"Well, smiled Hermione's mother, "he certainly is a charming young man. I think this should be quite a pleasant Christmas." And with that, she bustled off to finish some last minute gift wrapping and card writing.

Christmas passed perfectly. There was no doubt that the charming and endearing Draco Malfoy was part of the family.

Hermione was so happy it had gone so smoothly. She was only slightly upset he hadn't shown more displays affection, bar a few chaste kissed beneath the mistletoe. Naturally, she didn't want to be at it like animals whilst her parents were asleep in the next room, but the odd secret meeting in his room would have added the little bit of spice she had wanted during the holiday.

The night before Hermione and Draco were due to go to the Burrow was spent watching classic films as a family. Draco had never seen a film before, so he was amazed. He was especially impressed by Lord of Rings and was highly amused by every minute reference to a "mythical" creature.

Hermione lay back on his shoulder, feeling comfortable. Comfortable? That was how serious relationships were meant to feel, wasn't it?

That night, Draco walked Hermione up to her bedroom door, as he had done for the past few days, kissed her on the cheek, just as he had for the past few days, then walked back to his room, leaving Hermione alone. She lay in bed tossing and turning, confused and concerned about her relationship with the Slytherin prince. She desperately thought over everything he had said to her that week, desperately trying to find one tiny, flirty, passionate moment that reminded her of her lover back at Hogwarts. There was the one incident in the kitchen, but now she was not even sure that was meant to be taken that way. He was just a spoilt git whose hands had never had to work.

Yet again, her thoughts flung her back to the nights of secrecy, love and complete wickedness they had once shared.


End file.
